


Ragnarök

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: At the end of ages, Thor faces his legendary prophesized enemy.
Kudos: 4





	Ragnarök

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a fun experiment, I hope at least someone enjoys. :)
> 
> Not beta read, I apologise.

Ragnarok had come, the Aesir gathered on the battlefield as the gates to Valhalla and Fólkvangr swung wide and the souls of the greatest heroes in the world swarmed forth in violent ecstasy. Fenrir stood over Odin, bloodied muzzle buried in his shredded throat, strips of wet flesh stuck between his foot-long serrated fangs. With a cry for vengeance, Thor took up his hammer.

Vidar would deal with the dog, and indeed he already was, hacking through it’s thick fur as the wolf gushed blood from countless wounds. The Thunder-god’s prey waited below. The elegant and sophisticated weave of complex machinery and magic that made up the Bifrost started to disintegrate as Thor assumed his truest form; the sky devolved into a storm of cosmic proportions, a swirling mass of ripping winds and forking spears of white-hot lightning, the magical weave of the bridge started to come free faster and faster, brilliant shining runes filing away in shimmering streams into the storm engulfing the plains of Ida as the very last of the shackles on Thor’s near limitless power released.

Mjölnir was alight with energy, the runes on it’s handle shining bright enough to light up the black streams of dust and twisted glam carried up from the battle raging on the plain. Each of Thor’s steps was the bone-shaking crunch of overhead thunder, his war cloak rippled and stretched in the gale-force wind, Mjölnir grew brighter, Thor’s raw levels of power turning it into a beacon of war.

With a final shining, brilliant flurry of sparkling magic and glam, the Bifrost gave way, and Thor descended to the fray.

He headed straight for Jormungandr, the titanic serpent thrashed it’s monstrous jaws at him, acid drooled from the cavernous mouth, dripping around fangs as tall as buildings and generating hissing clouds of acrid smoke as great gobbets of venom splashed to the ground and ate away at the dirt and exposed bedrock.

Thor stopped in mid air, eyes aglow with power, each displaying the rune Thurisaz in electric blue. Mjölnir fell upon the world-serpent’s head with the force of a dying star, and all of Jormungandr’s scaled body rippled with the force, as the whole battlefield shook with the sound of the serpent’s skull cracking.

The creature let out a hideous screech, multiple layers of vocal cords scraping on each-other as it lunged for the Thunder-god. Again Thor raised Mjölnir over his head, and again the hammer came down upon the world-serpent’s head with force enough to split the world. Jormungandr’s head crashed into the muck as it’s skull split further, Thor snarled and started to turn, when with quickness belying it’s size, the serpent lunged upwards in a final attack.

The world-serpent’s mouth closed on the god of thunder, showering him in litres of venom lethal even to Thor, Jormungandr’s head crashed to the ground, and Thor in typical fashion punched his way out of his confinement.

As he took his first step, Thor could hear his blood rushing in his veins, his next two steps shook the ground, even weakened, his power was monstrous, but slowly it faded; on the fourth step, Thor felt his skin burning, muscles getting eaten by the world-serpent’s venom. The fifth & sixth steps Thor felt his bones starting to melt, not even he could regenerate from this. On the seventh step his knees buckled, on the eighth, Mjölnir slipped from listless fingers and hit the ground with a sound like two planets knocking together. On the ninth step, Thor, God of Thunder, was no more.


End file.
